fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC26 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 26: The Fifth Goddess! Cure Izanami Appears! Ayakashi: Ooooh!! It was prepared to attacked Cure Izanami with one of its tentacles. However, she glared angrily at the Ayakashi and pointed her finger, because she had to hide something dangerous. Cure Izanami: You don't know yet, but you're already dead! The Ayakashi's tentacle stops suddenly before reached at Cure Izanami. Suddenly, the tentacle begins to destroy and crushed from within, which exploded suddenly and the blood gushed and stain on Cure Izanami and Maria, while everyone are surprised. Ayakashi: Gyoooooooh! Its body has been destroyed and disappeared, while a Divine Talisman with the power to repaired the ripped clothes. Cure Izanami take the Divine Talisman. Maria: No, it's impossible! Cure Izanami: No one, can escape death. Because it can take any form of life, and I'm the Death Goddess... Maria: I don't allow myself to lose! Lord Montague is going to be furious! He hated the failures and defeats! Cure Izanami: Go away or you'll die here within 10 seconds. You don't deserve the title of the Guardian of Yomi, Maria! Maria: He's going to be all red! Cure Izanami: *pointed her finger and glared* Go away or you're already dead! Maria: I'll kill you!! She is about to attack Cure Izanami. When Cure Izanami gets intense anger as a black aura begins to manifest from Cure Izanami, her body was muscled and strengthened that ripped her black top of kimono, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her silver hakama remains intact. Cure Izanami: Raaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Maria: You dare to undress like that! It's Fanservice! Cure Izanami: Precure, Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at Maria. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. Maria: Uaaaaaah! Cure Izanami: That's it! This is a severe warning! Go away or you'll die! Maria: Bastard! You'll pay me for this insult! She disappears and leaves from the scene. Then Cure Izanami turned her head towards the whole group, included Tsukune while the Cures have disabled their transformations, Juliet sobbed with sadness. Juliet: Uuuuh waaaah... Tsukune: But, you're... You're Moka? Aguri: What, Moka? Cure Izanami disable her transformation and revealed to be Moka Akashiya. She had long silver hair and bloody red eyes. Her clothes are ripped since her Cure form, but she used the Divine Talisman with the power to repaired her ripped clothes. She wear the same school uniform, except she wears a white shirt and without her green uniform, long black socks and black shoes, and thus a collar around of her neck. Moka appears to have a developed chest and a larger hip circumference. Aguri: Grrr, Moka, you... Moka: I'm a Shinso Vampire like my fiance Tsukune, I see you five are Onmyouji-Precures. However, one of them didn't deserve to be an Onmyouji-Precure or a Precure! Everyone are shocked after heard Moka's hurting words. Moka: One of them was a Hanyou, a child bastard born of the union between a youkai and a human who is considered a taboo! An outcast that is excluded from human and youkai societies! Juliet: Uuuh, why? Why! Why am I unable to control my Daikoujin Form once again?!! Waaaaaah! Moka glared angrily, then went to the crying Juliet and taken down the Magatama Jewel from her neck which shocked everyone, mainly Aguri as she remembered this similar scene. At the flashback when Cure Ace is confronted with the girls are desperate. Cure Ace: Do you think your tears will bring her back? Everyone then looked at her. Cure Ace: Now hush. You have no time to waste. Rikka: Now hold on! Makoto: You don't know how strongly Mana felt for Regina! Alice: I may not know who you are or where you came from, but I will not allow someone to disrespect Mana's feelings! Cure Ace: The Precures' Five Vows! First! A Precure must always hold her head high and persevere! Now, gather your strength. Mana: I can't... That was all the strength I had! Cure Ace: Then you leave me no choice. She then went to Mana and took her Cure Lovead from her. Cure Ace: Until you recover your love, I shall take hold of this. Look at her, she lost her will, little by little. When she's still unable to realize what's her path is, she won't be able to fight, even when the danger is ahead of her. To fully letting her recover her love, I shall keep this until she understand. A fair deal, no? Adieu. Rikka: W-Wait! Cure Ace left the scene after confiscated Mana's Cure Lovies. End of the flashback, Aguri was still shocked with her widened expression. Aguri: (It's impossible... I feel she had done the same thing when it came to taking down for a item. Me, I done the same thing with Mana during my first encounter... But I think she is going too far this time though, it's her arrogance and prejudice that she does.) Tsukune: Moka! Moka: You disappoint me deeply, Capulet girl! You're not meant to be an Onmyouji-Precure! You don't give a damn about these rules about the Onmyouji-Precures! Justice, friendship and will to win are main values! Romeo: You got crazy?! Moka: Shut up! You're a Hanyou, you too! Just like other miserable humans, for that matter! Romeo: You don't see that Juliet is crying! Without her Magatama Jewel, she could no longer used her attacks without it! Regina: Savage! We'll make you regret! She prepared to beat Moka, but Mana retained firmly the angry Regina. Mana: No calm down, Regina! Regina: She insulted us! While Moka held and showing the Magatama Jewel from her clenched hand, she continue to talk angrily. Moka: You're a real disgrace for the all Onmyouji-Precures and the Precures!! You've almost even burned Okinawa all over, my fiance and my friends with!! Juliet: *sad* ...Give me back... She get up while rushed towards Moka and grabbed firmly her shirt collar while crying. Juliet: *sob* Give me back the Magatama Jewel!! My mother... My mother's dead! I must to avenge her! Moka: Who cares of your stupid mother! Juliet: I forbid you to insult my mother like that! Montague must pay for what he had done to my mother!! I--- However, Moka kicked at Juliet's stomach brutally with her knee, she groaned by pain. Then, she kicked Juliet away at the floor which shocked everyone. Moka: Back off, bitch! Don't make me angry or I'll crush you! Aguri: Moka, bastard! Tsukune: Moka, please! Moka: No, Tsukune! Stay outside of that...! *glared to others* You others, you disappoint me a great deal, and you are accomplices with this Capulet girl who's nearly lead to our loss! Juliet gasped while had a widened expression after heard Moka's hurtful words and Moka had back turned while does not care about this. Moka: Whether to be an Onmyouji-Precure or a Precure... is not made to take revenge for someone's death without realizing the unfortunate consequences from actions!! Rosette: Just fight! I'll make you regret for harmed Juliet! Chrno: *holding Rosette* Don't, Rosette! Juliet: Why? Why don't you want to give me back the Magatama Jewel?! Give me back the Magatama Jewel!! Moka: The Magatama Jewel is a sacred treasure that only the Iga clan possesses. You're not an Iga but a Capulet, unlike Oboro who's an Iga. Juliet: How did you know about the Capulets? Moka: It was when I faced Montague that he had to mention about the Capulet family... The rivalry between the Capulets and Montagues bloodied the entire city of Neo-Verona, to the chagrin of the Great Tree Escalus 400 years ago. Juliet: It is very nice in any case but, you must to give me back the Magatama Jewel!! Moka turns towards Juliet and glared with a serious look while threatening her. Moka: That's no way!! Juliet: *gasped* Moka: You haven't the right to use it! For a Capulet like you didn't deserve to serve this jewel! Oboro used it only to do good sake around her! It's the same to be an Onmyouji-Precure! Juliet: But I couldn't. Without the jewel, I can do nothing to perform my power. Then there remains more than to become a Hanyou to fight against the Ayakashis. Moka: And afterwards, you will be the demon who believed to see? That's your crappy plan?! So I would to burned you, you fool! The vision of the Japanese Mythology about of the god Susanoo appeared into her mind. Moka: *as voiceovers* (Susanoo had received the five hundred magatama from Tamanoya no Mikoto, the jewel-making deity. Susanoo went to heaven and presented them to his sister, Amaterasu, who bit off successive parts of the magatama, and blew them away to create other deities.) Back to reality. Moka: What a youkai like you who carried human blood flowed in your veins, daring to use this sacred jewel to do evil around you, eh? The Hanyou is a Japanese term to designate the "half-demon" or "half-blood", a supernatural being who has been persecuted by humans and youkai! That's why I hate humans like you and your friends! Juliet: Gh, that's not true! I may be a half-human that you despise, but never would I do such a thing you claim! Moka: You no longer entitled to wear the title of the Onmyouji-Precure! Juliet gasped, widened and crying after heard Moka's hurtful words. Moka: You'll be unable to protect your dearest ones, and eventually die by your own actions. You are nothing but a Hanyou who only thinks of avenged against humans that you despise them. Take the example on Mana Aida, she is much more mature than you, and that she wish to protect those whom she love by fighting evil. Unlike to you that you want to take revenge by killing them, you are worthy to be an anti-heroine. Juliet: But... But Moka hitting Juliet violently while wobbled at the floor and Mana get angry. Mana: Stop! I wouldn't to belittle her! You have no right! Moka: Open your eyes! You also hate the Capulet girl because you are the opposite of her! Mana: Perhaps! But I don't allow you to treat her this way! She had a name and her name was Juliet!! While everyone have they widened expressions as they heard Mana's words. Mana: That's true that at the beginning I don't like Juliet due to her way of acting in opposition. But that doesn't stop being able to help Juliet and to be friends with her despite her arrogance, it was my right to love and to be friends. Please, give back the Magatama Jewel at Juliet. Look, she was aware of what she had done today. However, Moka grabbed firmly Mana's head that screams in pain and closed her eyes. Mana: Aaaah! Moka: And since when you dare to lecture me? She hitting Mana violently with her punch which angered her friends while rushed towards Moka in order to defended Mana. Rikka: Stop!! Alice: Mana didn't harm you! Makoto: You're going too far, Moka!! Aguri: You'll pay for this! Regina: You got crazy or what?! However, Moka kicked Rikka and stomped her at the floor with her own foot strongly. Moka: Whose fault do you think?! Because of you, and your naivety! Rikka: How's that?! Moka: Shut up! She stomped strongly at Rikka's head. Rikka: Aaaaaah! Moka: You are nothing but real burdens! Alice: What are you talking about?! You take us for liars?! Makoto: Don't blame us for your stupidity! Moka: Are you the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure?! Don't make me laugh! She then grabbed Aguri's head firmly. Aguri: Aaah let me go! Moka: Especially you! You wretched human girl! You did often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger?! You're so stupid! Regina stops Moka by threatening her with her own Miracle Dragon Glaive. Regina: That's enough! Calm down, now! Release my sister right away or I'll get angry! You may be an Onmyouji-Precure, but we start fed up with your arrogance! Moka was prepared to punched Regina, but was stopped by Hermione by grabbed the wrist while defending Regina. Moka: What do you want? Hermione: *frowned* Let Lady Regina be alone or else... Moka: You're the Capulet girl's familiar, blondie? You've something that queen bees haven't: maturity. She then grabbed at Hermione's shirt collar. Moka: Shikigami of Summer, you shouldn't get involved if you care for your eternal life. Hermione: *clenched teeth and frowned* Urh! Stupid, I've a name! But don't harm my friends, especially not Juliet! Moka: ... You fool! She pushed Hermione away at the pool while gasped. Juliet: Hermione! Moka: You're lucky that I made the decision to spare you all. This is the first and last time I make a gesture to an enemy like you. But at the next meeting, I would be merciless... She then glared at the sad Juliet who's kneeled. Moka: About of you, Capulet girl! Next time, I will confiscate your Spiritual Paintbrush this time and break it so that you'll never again be transformed to lead to our loss! She left the whole group by jumping and disappeared. Tsukune: Wait, Moka! As he's still is in his Shinso Vampire form, he flew away to followed Moka. The rain begin to fell from the cloudy sky while Hermione emerged from the water and clung to the edge of the pool. Hermione: *cough* *cough* *cough* Damn it, and rain is coming. I hate the rain and... that... make me sick... She fell ill under the effects of the rain, let go of the edge of the pool and fell into the water again. Regina: Hermione! She then rushed to the pool and plunged to rescued the sick Hermione. Then get out of the water's surface and wear Hermione who is unconscious in Regina's shoulders and had blushed face due of her sickness. Regina: Damn, you get sick so easily, while we're in the middle of summer! Honestly, I swear! While Juliet is still kneeled, the tears begins to feel at the wet floor. Juliet: Uhh *sob*, uuugh... It was revealed that Juliet was crying with so much grief and heartbroken since Moka had taken down the Magatama Jewel, she had eyes closed firmly and tears steamed on her face. Juliet: UWAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Romeo: Juliet. Mana: *confused* (It's weird, I feel Juliet is... just like me... She lost what she had most precious, like myself. I was too stupid, I should have understood it from the beginning when Juliet had lost her mother and had lived a painful childhood, and I... I should have, accept as Juliet has been.) Juliet: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Everything's my fault, I'm sorry, my friends... I should have never let myself be carried away by my arrogance. I nearly caused your loss because of me, so...) Later with the rain continue and everyone take shelter inside, inside the bathing room, there were clothes and the red ribbon littered on the floor and Regina had taken her shower, her long blonde hair has split in two, leaving her horrible large scar on her back. Regina: (... Papa...) In the flashback more than 6 months ago during an attack caused by the Ayakashis at the Oogai Town, Regina has been seriously wounded as she had a large wound and blood on her back due of the attack and be flat on the floor, she had a shocked face. It was revealed that her father, the King has been killed by Leontes by impaled him with his sword at the air, while smirked diabolically. Leontes: Hehehehe, die old king!! For now, the Trump Kingdom is mine!! Regina: Papa, noooooo!! Leontes: Hahahahahaha!! End of the flashback and back to present, Regina closes the shower valve and the water stops flowing. While Regina is still soaked by the shower water, she glanced her large scar on her naked back with a serious look. Regina: (Damned Leontes, you're gonna pay me for killing my Papa, and leave that awful scar on my back.) Meanwhile with Aguri discuss with Romeo. Aguri: So you're... Leontes' only son? Romeo: Yes, he's my father. But I've a half older brother, we have the same father but from different mothers. Tybalt's mother is also Juliet's aunt. Aguri: '''But then it means that, Juliet's biological uncle is also... Meanwhile during the dream or nightmare with the cloudy sky and rain fell, Juliet's cries and Hermione's voice were heard. '''Juliet's voice: (... Hh... Ahhh... Waaaaaah!) Hermione's voice: (She's crying...) Back to reality, Hermione raised and stretched out her sweaty hand as if she's trying to reach Juliet who is desperate and crying with grief. Hermione: (Juliet is crying. I have to go to her...) She suddenly woke up, her face flushed as she's very sick and had wet towel on her forehead. Because she realized it was just a dream. Hermione: Juliet...! *pant*. She looked at the ceiling. Hermione: *pant* *pant* A dream... She put her hand on her sweating forehead. Hermione: Juliet... *pant* *pant* *pant* (What... What am I doing...? Why, now...? Damn it! I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Juliet...) She tries to get up and leave her bed, but fell and wobbles at the ground because of her fever, which noticed Sei, Esther. Sei: Rosaline? Esther: What are you doing? You're still not healed of your fever! She had trouble getting up when she was about to see Juliet leaving the room but Esther and Sei held her back. Esther: Be reasonable! Hermione: No way! I feel like hearing Juliet cry! She calls me! Sei: You're not able to walk! Outside the room without their knowledge, Moka listened to this scene secretly. Hermione's voice: I couldn't bear to hear Juliet cry and I have to...! Sei's voice: Don't! You need some rest! Then Moka left from them secretly and walking at the hallway, while Tsukune joined her. Tsukune: Are you really sure of that choice? It seems very regrettable to me of what you had done. Moka: I have no other solutions than this. Don't tell me I was wrong, right? And that you are on the side with this Hanyou? Tsukune: Of course not, but Juliet was aware of what she had done. You must give back the Magatama Jewel. Moka: No. Never again she used this jewel! It's better to stay out of it! The first thing is to find Kurumu, Tsukune! Tsukune: Yes! Intermission. Moka appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Izanami appears in the second eyecatch. The next day with the rain that continues to rain, Juliet regained her Hanyou traits due the day time, but still has always been depressed since Moka had taken down her Magatama Jewel, she was isolated and been soaked by rain. Then Mana and Sharuru come near towards the depressed Juliet. Mana: Hey! Sharuru: Stay out in the rain~Sharu! Juliet: *shook her head* I have nothing anyway, just a burden for you. Suddenly, Mana took Juliet's hand with hers, then taken her to shelter. Juliet: Mana? Once all go to safety, Juliet shakes herself to get dry like a dog. Sharuru: Hey slow down~Sharu! Mana: Is it really raining in Okinawa even since last night? Say I even had no towel with me. She then glanced at the depressed Juliet. Mana: Even you no longer have the Magatama Jewel, you always remain an Onmyouji-Precure. Juliet: *sad* I'm... really sorry... Finally, it's me wrong, about our opinions about humans, and teamwork on the Precures... Mana: *confused* Eh...? What are you talking about, Juliet...? Meanwhile at the beach, a female Shikigami-Fairy named Genbu, make her first appearance. As Genbu, she look like as an humanoid black turtle and can becoming on all fours. She had a black turtle shell with her Succubus purple wings and tail, and thus four smoke poles that often releases the steam smoke. A purple turtle head along with white bony plates. She had blue goggles on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. She has leather gloves on her arms along with her icy blue claws. Her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and a steampunk alchemist. Genbu: What a wonderful rainy day, no need to serve my Rain Dance to make rain fall~ Fuyu. At the same rainy moment with Juliet is alone with Mana and Sharuru. Juliet: Sorry, I never having told the truth about our opinions towards humans... You're probably right about duty as a Precure. But I am not an ordinary Precure, for I have supernatural powers able of seeing supernatural things. Being a Precure is not meant to take revenge for someone's death, but to protect the world by fighting against evil. I always wanted to avenge the death of my mother who was killed by Montague so I was only a baby, but even if I fulfilled my revenge, it didn't bring happiness in this way. Mana: So you lost your mother and you never saw your father's face.... Having you live in your childhood full of revenge against humans? Because, are they afraid of you? Juliet: ... When I was little, I always wanted to knock them out. The flashback shown 10 years ago with Young Juliet and Young Romeo were held captive inside the cage and surrounded by angry people and threw the objects while the hubbub was heard. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Because I was half human, born from youkai blood. Romeo and I are subjects of hatred and discrimination on the part of humans who are afraid of the Hanyou.) Civilians: Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah! Go to hell, Hanyou kids!! Monsters!! Young Juliet hold firmly the bars of the cage while Young Romeo hold her in order to stop her. Young Juliet: Assholes! Stop treating us like wild animals!! Young Romeo: Juliet, please! The civilians continues to roared in anger and threw the objects. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I have always lived in contempt and fear, so I decide to take revenge against humans beating. Unlike Romeo chose not hating humans. And that, I couldn't accept.) Another flashback shown where Young Juliet is angry and in confusion. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I blame him for not taking revenge on humans when he is persecuted as well.) Young Juliet: Why?! Why did you not take revenge against humans?! Romeo!! She then she became sad and desperate. Young Juliet: Why...? Why you won't? But yet, Young Romeo remain silent and quiet, he turned his head towards Young Juliet and smiling. Young Romeo: ... You think humans are all evil? Me, they really kind in their hearts. I may be a fool you claimed, but basically I know that you would like to have friends, even a family that you so desire. But the person you love most is me. Even if you annihilate everyone, you'll become the demon they believed to see... Young Juliet: *sad* You're wrong, I'm not a demon. I want to be accepted as I am. Young Romeo: You will soon know that you regretted to live in your revenge. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I was too immersed in my revenge, but Romeo remains in full serenity and never resort to anger and violence.) End of the flashback and the rain continue. Juliet: Well, you're right. I shouldn't have thought of your way of acting to protect people like the world by battling evil... *sigh deeply* You must forgive me, I'm carried away by my arrogance and revenge. Mana: *smiling* But I forgive you, Juliet. We are real friends, although I did not appreciate you at the beginning of our meeting. But by learning to know myself, I will finally understand you. She then stepped forward a little and turned to reach out her hand to Juliet, smiling and eyes closed. Mana: He he! Friends? Kyunkyun! Juliet: *sad and smiling* ... Mana. She took at Mana's hand with hers. Meanwhile, Genbu prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Genbu: Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal in front of her while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a tortoise youkai. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Genbu: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 20 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 19 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Genbu: Come on! Go to create a powerful storm and hurricane in Okinawa~ Fuyu! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It begins to create such as the hurricanes and tsunamis with its spiritual power to provoke the havoc at Okinawa. At the same moment, Juliet, Sharuru and Mana have noticed the hurricanes, as the hurricane had blowed Sharuru, she hold and pulling Mana's hair. Sharuru: Aaaaaah! A hurricane! Juliet: (An Ayakashi.) Mana, Sharuru! Go and join Rikka, Alice, Makoto and the others to watch over the inhabitants in danger! Quick! Mana: I'll help you! Juliet: No! Stay here, it's too dangerous for you! She left Mana and Sharuru by jumping. Sharuru: Juliet! What does it mean?! We're supposed to team up~ Sharu! Hey! Mana: So it's better to... Meanwhile at the same moment with Regina, Ai, Cure Ace, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Koumori. Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi are locked inside of the cell that just closed the bars door and being watched by Ira, Mammo and Bel. Raquel: What does that mean?! Why do you do that~ Keru! Lance: Free us right away~ De ransu! Dabyi: That's no reason to lock ourselves up like that~ Byi! Cure Ace: *shook her head* I'm sorry girls, but it's too dangerous for you. This is no way to get involved in fighting against the Ayakashis as long as you do not possess a spiritual ability to see them, even for the Shikihami-Fairies you couldn't see them. Regina: Ira, Mammo, Bel watch them for not running away. Rikka: Listened to us! Alice: You couldn't do that to us! Makoto: Open this jail right away! Mana had a confused expression with little rounded white eyes in a comical way and pointed her finger. Mana: What are you doing... To lock my friends in there? After the silent moment, with everyone looked at the confused Mana, she and Sharuru were suddenly locked up in the cell as she held the bars of the cell door. Mana: Get us out! You could not do that to us! Regina: We are, really sorry. But it's for your sake, then. Cure Tsukiyomi: We must leave, the Ayakashi is in the vicinity! Cure Ace, Regina and the remaining group are going to leaving them in order to fighting against the Ayakashi. Mana: And about our team spirit?! We're a team, damn it!! You couldn't leave us!! Reginaaaaa!! Meanwhile, Cure Amaterasu was confronted against the Ayakashi, she rushed to attacked with her both claws, but the turtle shell are too hard to be broken, then the Ayakashi repulsed Cure Amaterasu away, she stand up and prepared the attack. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! However, this would not work due to the lack of the Magatama Jewel. Cure Amaterasu: (I had forgotten that without the Magatama Jewel, I could no longer to performed my attacks... What I can do?) Ayakashi: '''Gyooooo! '''Cure Amaterasu: Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolves or wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controlled to attacking the Ayakashi. However, as the wolf spirits have received the damage, they returned into the amulet paper forms. The Ayakashi launched the crystal shards towards Cure Amaterasu that ripped her onmyouji clothes. Cure Izanami: Precure, Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at the Ayakashi. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Cure Izanami then landed next to Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu: You came to humiliate me, right? What will I become without the jewel? Cure Izanami: You're too crazy, do you think you can defeat this Ayakashi all by yourself? Fox-woman! Cure Amaterasu had an anger glare in a comical way towards Cure Izanami. Cure Amaterasu: I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! Cure Izanami: Shut up, you're a fox! A fox! We don't care what you say! Cure Amaterasu grabbed Cure Izanami's neck with her both hands in a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! And we never don't care! Cure Izanami: You choke me! Let go of me! The Ayakashi attacked them with its water canon, while both have dodged from it. Then Genbu appeared in front of them. Genbu: Really? You had the reputation of instantly killing your targets, you're the Death Goddess~ Fuyu. I am your enemy, and is you afraid of killing me? Cure Izanami: It's not you but this Ayakashi. She was prepared to used her finisher attack. Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Reach the Death at the Bat, the Shadow Would be Ripped! She then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards the Ayakashi. Cure Izanami: Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! However, the Ayakashi dodged from the Death Beam. Result, Cure Izanami was weakened hard to her vital energy was pulled to carry out her attack. Cure Izanami: However, the Death Beam that required a lot of vital energy to carry out this attack, because it misses several times, I can die also. Cure Tsukiyomi: Silver Moon Swan! Cure Susanoo: Thunder Beast Sword! Cure Sakuya: White Flower Whirlwind! Cure Ace: Ace Mirror Flash! The four attacks have wounded the Ayakashi, however it was resisted and get angry. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!!! Then launched the crystal shards towards the whole group, but Regina and Cure Tsukiyomi have protected them with their magical shields. Cure Tsukiyomi: Sorry for delay! Me and the Elder, we have developed a new invention: the "Heisoku Gohei"! Cure Izanami: We do not give a damn about your invention all rotten. Cure Tsukiyomi: Don't criticize my new invention! This allows to create the group attack that I called the "Five Elements"! She then give at the Onmyouji-Precures the five Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu: Heisoku Gohei? Cure Tsukiyomi: Okay, let's to this! The whole group (except Cure Ace) are prepared the used the new group attack. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their left hands while the bell sounds were heard. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Pitiful shadow who turned his back from heaven, bringing torment and pain to others... The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Overkill, Precure! Five Elements! Cure Amaterasu: Fire! Cure Tsukiyomi: Wood! Cure Susanoo: Earth! Cure Sakuya: Metal! Cure Izanami: Water! The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will formed a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise who roared together to destroy the Ayakashi and the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to create a cloud. Cure Amaterasu: Return to oblivion! Cure Tsukiyomi: We did it! We defeated the Ayakashi! Why, thanks to my new invention! At the flashback shown with Edward send the five Heisoku Gohei to Rosette. Edward: Rosette! Rosette: Are they complete? Edward: The Heisoku Gohei are unique, that allowed you and your team to combined and created the new attack! Rosette: I would do it right. End of the flashback. Cure Amaterasu: So that was it? You're really great, Tsukiyomi. At the same moment at Yomi where Leontes sits on the throne while looked at the mirror with a vision on the Ayakashi has been purified by the Five Elements and then Genbu was confronted with the whole group. Leontes: What! The Onmyouji-Precures got the new attack?! The Five Elements?! He was very shocked and surprised. Leontes: Oooh, the Holy Beasts of Kyoto are reunited?! Wait, where is the Shikigami of Summer? Meanwhile with Hermione as her hybrid form who is always sick and restrained by force by Sei. Sei: Don't be foolish, be reasonable! Hermione: Leave me alone! I've to help them! She pushed Sei away while flying away through the window. Sei: Rosaline! Come back! At the rainy sky with such hurricanes are blowed the whole island while Hermione flying in order to joined her friends, she become Suzaku directly and her vermilion aura manifest in her. Suzaku: (I felt something.) Returned into the confrontation with Genbu, the Onmyouji-Precures and Cure Ace are in trouble. Cure Sakuya: Land Wall! She sends an amulet paper to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended herself and others from Genbu's prepared attack. Genbu: Steam Eruption! She first releases steam from the four smoke poles that became red, then she launched boiling water from the mouth towards the Land Wall and easily broken it and burning them. Cures: Uwaaaaah! Regina: Everyone! Genbu: Philosopher's Stone! She created the four black seals and turned into a water prison that locked and weakened her target, then her turtle shell turns into a red crystal that releases steam from the four smoke poles, she launched a ice blast towards her target, which transformed into a red icy crystal and has been destroyed. Cures: Aaaaaaaaah!! As they are defeated, the Cures have lost their transformations and returned into themselves. Moka tries to reach out towards Genbu. Moka: K... Kurumu... Seiryu: Rosette! Kirin: Meg! Byakko: Esther! Genbu: You three, you are the other Holy Beasts of Kyoto? But where is the Shikigami of Summer? The Holy Beasts of Kyoto remains silent. Genbu: Oh, you said nothing~ Fuyu? But you don't find it strange that, the Holy Beasts of Kyoto are reunited~ Fuyu? We're the incarnation of the four seasons. Seiryu: Don't make us fight you~ Haru. Kirin: Why are you on the side of the Guardians of Yomi~ Kisetsu? Byakko: Answer us~ Aki. Genbu: Do not take me wrong, I only execute the orders. Seiryu, Kirin and Byakko are ready to fight against Genbu. However, the Burning Shurikens the the Blazing Kunais from Suzaku have targeted towards Genbu, but she resists as the kunais and shirikens are repulsed away. Genbu: What the hell is going on? Suzaku's voice: Don't touch at my friends~ Natsu! She flying and then landed at the sand from the beach, but still very sick and weakened by the effects of the rain. Juliet: Suzaku! You're still not recovered! Especially not in this rain! Suzaku: *pant* pant* pant* I can't leave you in danger, especially not you. Is it you, you called me? Genbu: Who are you? Suzaku: My name is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. She then returned into her hybrid-form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. However, she keep her emerald green eyes as she can activate her Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also around of her wrists and ankles. Genbu: *smiling* Exactly I was waiting for you, and you are the one that you interest me~ Fuyu. To thank you for coming, I will reveal my human appearance, or should I say my Succubus form. She turned into her hybrid-form and revealed to be Kurumu Kurono, she a black turtle shell appears on her back only, while her Succubus purple wings and tail are appeared, and thus four smoke poles which often releases the steam smoke. She had goggles appears on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. She has leather gloves on her hands. Kurumu wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. When she transforms into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. She had a black tortoise-like birthmark on her right hand, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. Kurumu: My name is Kurumu Kurono. Moka: *gasped* Kurumu... At the little flashback where one of the Guardians of Yomi, had send a spell towards Tsukune, but it's Kurumu had protected him instead. As a result, Kurumu became a Shikigami-Fairy in front of them. End of the flashback Kurumu noticed Hermione's Inner Flames. Kurumu: Are your eyes still green? Looks like you're under the effect of your Inner Flames. But how are you going to fight in this state because of the rain? It seems that Hermione has become unconscious and unable to control. She then rushed and flying towards Kurumu to attacked, her vermilion flames are manifested from her hands and send them. However, Kurumu stop the flames with her ability called "Fluid Water". Her main ability from Water Supernatural Element. Kurumu: (I wonder how this girl have been able to move as fast but apparently, she is unable to control her Inner Flames.) Hermione punched at Kurumu's face with her burning fist which projected at the sky, and then launched flames that send her on the sand while Hermione went to Kurumu and grabbing her shirt collar. However when Hermione would deal a blow to Kurumu, a bell bracelet was shown in her right wrist as the tiny sound was heard, Kagerou's voice was heard from her mind. Kagerou's voice: (Hermione-san!) Hermione gasped, she felt herself blocked and unable of attacking Kurumu before reaching to punched her face. Apparently, she took control of her mind again and realized that she had unconsciously activated her Inner Flames. Hermione: (... These scarlet flames, it's...) However, Kurumu activate the Fluid Water, her Succubus wings and tail were now composed with water, her long fingernails and claws can turned into water whips, her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes. Her body can decompose into water to melt. While melting into the surface of the ground, she reappearing to reformed her body while throw Hermione to the left above the beach, and she created a water bubble in order to trapped Hermione. Kurumu: Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun! She launched a water cannon from her mouth to pierce Hermione. The water bubble has been bursted while her blood was gushed, Hermione's green eyes returned into normal, she returned her human form, projected away and falling at the sea. When Leontes appears suddenly, he was prepared to killing Hermione. Leontes: You're over!! However, Kurumu stops him with her Fluid Water by transforming her body into water while created a water wall, Juliet jumped and diving in the beach to rescued Hermione, get out of the water's surface and carrying the unconscious and wounded Hermione in Juliet's arms. Kurumu's body was reformed from her Fluid Water. Leontes: You're opposed to me, Kurumu?! Kurumu: Sorry Leontes, but this girl belongs to me! The only person who will fight Hermione was me! Leontes: How dare you?! You're supposed to obey my orders! Kurumu: You guys, take the blonde girl away with you while there's still time! Come on! But that doesn't mean I'm going to change sides! While everyone are running away from Leontes and Kurumu, Juliet carrying Hermione who is still sick in her arms. Leontes: You're supposed to eliminate the Onmyouji-Precures and their familiars with!! Kurumu: Well, I have my reasons! What, you throw in it? Leontes: Never!! He begins to fighting against Kurumu. Three days later with the rain stopped with the sun appeared in a blue sky, everyone are into the room where Hermione was definitely cured of her fever and resting in bed. She opened her eyes suddenly. Hermione: Hhn, this place... Kurumu! She raises her head but does not leave the bed, but finds herself against Juliet's forehead. Juliet had her both hands placed on her forehead due the pain she felt in a comical way, Hermione had an anger glare in a comical way. Juliet: Waaaaaaaah yooouuuu! Hermione: And you what were you doing so close?! Sei: You are finally recovered from your fever. But wait, did not you remember? Hermione: No, but what's about that Succubus or somewhat? Tsukune: You mean Kurumu? No, we have not seen her since, but Moka said you were fighting against her. You have had this formidable power that you are not aware of. It happened three days ago. Suddenly, Hermione's stomach was growling noisily, she blushes very quickly and get embarrassed. Juliet: It's been three days since you're asleep, it's normal that you're hungry in the stomach. Some minutes later, Hermione with so much food quickly and mainly Curry breads, which surprised everyone. Hermione: They're really very good! It feels good to eat! Juliet keep her smile as she seen her familiar who eating. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Romeo, you know this festival call the Tanabata Festival? Romeo: That's what? Juliet: The festival usually takes place on July 7th, and celebrates the meeting of Orihime and Hiko-boshi. Romeo: The Milky Way, a river of stars that crosses the sky, separates the two lovers, and they are allowed to meet once a year. Juliet: This particular day is the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the luni-solar calendar. Romeo: It's weird, I feel like it reminds me of strange memories 400 years ago. Juliet: I feel we were crossing the night of the Flower Festival at Neo-Verona. Romeo: Did you remember it? Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Beautiful Tanabata Festival! The Past Memories. Romeo: Beautiful and sad memories come back to us.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga